


Resignation

by threewalls



Series: Reincarnation drabbles [1]
Category: Yami No Matsuei
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drabble, Gen, Office
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-03-04
Updated: 2005-03-04
Packaged: 2017-10-12 21:20:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/129200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/threewalls/pseuds/threewalls
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Where's Tatsumi?" A very obvious AU of what must be a common conversation between Tsuzuki and Konoe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Resignation

"Any questions?"

Konoe didn't expect any; Tsuzuki only listened to the briefing with polite disinterest.

"Where's Tatsumi?"

Ah, this.

"He won't be coming with you."

"Ah... okay" Tsuzuki's frown was instant, then gone. "It's an easy one, anyway. Tell him I'll see him next time--"

"He won't be joining you the next time, or the one after that--"

"I see. I'm okay--" Tsuzuki stood before Konoe could explain further. "I'm used to it."

After Tsuzuki left, Konoe started looking at applications. Tatsumi had been a good worker; it was a pity the only transfer Konoe could offer was reincarnation.

MC  
04/03/05


End file.
